


That's How Greedy I Am

by TokumeiKun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, More characters to come, Young Eren
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1366198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokumeiKun/pseuds/TokumeiKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your eyes. Your smile. Your breath. Your thoughts. Your feelings. Your body. Your past. Your future. Your life. All mine. Mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I was suddenly inspired to write a series. But I dunno I think I'll let this be a oneshot for now. It's the finals of the second semester of my first year in college and yeah. The professor's seem to make us suffer first before we become sophomores. Damn.  
> There have been ideas stuck in my head and it's not healthy to keep them rotting in there. 
> 
> This is in Levi's POV.

"Levi~ Oi Levi! Levi! Levi!"

The peaceful, breezy dawn was interrupted with loud pounds on my metal door and high pitched shouts, much to my annoyance, of my damned name. The almost shrill voice rivaled the sound of the ladle hitting the frying pan and producing dull metallic sounds ever time I moved my arm to stir. With a sigh, I put the utensil down on the counter and turned the heat low before walking towards my front door.

"Levi! Unfff--" Another loud shout pierced my ears as I pulled the heavy door open, a warm little body colliding and clinging on my right leg.

"Eren." He stopped nuzzling his face on the soft fabric of my sweat pants and looked up as he heard his name, his wide green eyes staring at me. "What did I say about shouting so early in the morning."

"Smells good.. Food!" Despite hearing my question, he still took off and invited himself in, running towards where the smell wafted from. I shook my head and made a mental note to teach him about proper manners later. I turned my head to Mrs. Jaeger, who's already pacing her way down the stairs. She gave an apologetic smile and mouthed an apology and thank you, and I nodded in acknowledgement before she returned back to her phone and disappeared into the stairway as she hurriedly went further down. Glancing to the still dark skies, I breathed deeply, admiring the slowly rising sun that marked the start of my new day. Swiftly I closed the door behind me and followed the brat to the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm hungry.."

"Be patient."

"Hurry up."

My glare seemed enough to shut him up. Being told to wait, he ran around the house, touching everything he passed on. He has too much energy in him as always, and I'll be damned if I found him settled in one spot, neatly and behaved. His rowdy little stomps on the carpet resounded in the room, slowly irritating me. I took a glance at him, frowning from seeing his bag and lunchbox lying on the floor.   
  
"Eren." His blue green eyes twinkled upon the mention of his name, and as if he could read his mind, he immediately crouched on the floor and cleaned his mess. Carefully, he carried his things and walked towards the couch before throwing his bags on it and running to the kitchen. 

"I'm done! Breakfast!" He beamed, while climbing his way up to the chair still too big for his size.

I placed our food on the table, his share of fried rice on a colorful baby plate. He clapped his hands in anticipation, waiting not so patiently while I put his glass of milk beside his plate and a cup of steaming coffee for me, his emerald orbs following my every move. 

"Thank you for the food~"

I smiled, seeing him shoving spoonful of rice in a dynamic pace, taking time to put his little spoon down every time to hold his both of his stuffed cheeks while he hummed and chewed. 

I'm happy. Seeing Eren like this, breathing, living and growing just like how a normal child would.

I'm happy. That he is right before me, everyday, and I'm able to see every change, no matter how little it is that takes place on him.

I'm happy. That Eren and I are once again given the chance to be together in this life.

 

No.

 

I lied.

 

The two of us being together again, it is not a coincidence. I made it happen. 

 

I was three years old when memories of who I was in the past flooded me and drove my innocence away. The war, the bloodshed, the lost of lives, tainted the pureness and ignorance of my still budding youth with the flaming red heavy consciousness of mine of the past. Fever ate my young body while I convulsed from the sharp shards of recollections that continued piercing my being as the thoughts endlessly filled me up. But then, I realized, not everything was bad. Not everything was painful. For as the last of the fragments pieced up together, the image of a young man with a mess of brown hair and pair of caribbean green eyes nullified everything away. The torment, the misery and the agony were all soothed away. With just one single smile.

I grew up, spending every day of my life searching for Eren while I admired the peacefulness this new life offers. This new world is free of strife. It no longer made my shoulders feel heavily burdened as if I carry it on my back. But I was not satisfied. Not until I find him. For everything reminded me of him. Everything that each people is savoring right this moment, were once his dream and desire. 

I don't know how I did it. Maybe it's because of my wandering around with my feet and even reaching other nearby towns. Or maybe it's because of my random asking of random people I passed to about the brown haired, green eyed boy. I kept on searching. Maybe he haven't been reborn yet. Maybe he'll never be reborn. Maybe he already did, but maybe he could have already died. There were many probability of this kinds of occurrence. But I did't let such possibilities stop me. I just had to believe. I just had to. I want to. No.. I need to. I need to see him no matter what. I need him. 

 

 

"Levi!" His loud voice snapped me out of my thoughts, making me look at him. A chuckle burst out of me as a pouting face greeted me, rice decorating his greasy cheeks. 

"Why you laughing." Eren crossed his little arms, then went down from his chair to run towards me and pounce on my lap for revenge. 

"Whoa there. I don't want oil on my clothes." I quickly stood up, carrying him in my arms and patting a tissue on his oily face.

"I kept calling and you won't answer. It's like-- You're sleeping! With open eyes." 

I answered him with a snort, settling him on the couch beside his bags. I cleared the table and got ready to go out. 

* * *

We walked side by side, his left hand clutched in my right while he hopped on the concrete. Seeing the particular light post that marked we re getting closer the kindergarten, I took a glance at my wristwatch and breathed at ease knowing I still have enough time to arrive to my university and be on time for my first class. I started walking a little faster, but then a pull on my pants stopped me. 

 

"Levi I left my lunch box at home!" Eren's face is alarmed, a frown gracing his young features. 

I palmed my face and frowned as well. I started walking alone, continuing on my way. Eren knew I hated it when he forgets his things. And there's no way I'm going back home for his damned lunch box with the little time I got. Not so long after, Eren started to run after me, shouting angrily.   
  
"Levi! Lunchbox! We have to get it!"

Ignore.

"Mommy cooked it! It's delcious! Lunchbox Levi! Levi!"

I knew from his voice that he's close to tears and his stubbornness and frustration is building up.

"You brat! Settle for a convenience store lunch for today I'll buy you--"

"Heichou!"

That one word was enough to make me crash down to the dirty concrete, for it made me abruptly turn around, almost losing my balance.

"What did you say?" I don't know what expression I am wearing and how my voice sounded, but it was enough to make Eren made an almost scared face and shy away.

"Nothi.." He almost yelped as I took hold of his little shoulders, tears forming on his big eyes. 

"Eren I said what did you say!"

"It-- It hurts.." 

"Eren!"

"I don't remember! It hurts! Uwaaaa you're scary! Levi is scary! I don't like you! No!" He started bawling, and I withdrew my hands, only to realize I was gripping him too hard for comfort. Guilt washed over me. I lost myself for a second there. 

"Eren.. I'm.." Gently, I picked him up, my touch making him flinch. It tore me inside. Seeing him afraid of me. Nevertheless I took him in my arms and pressed my lips on his head. His small frame shivered against me as he continued to cry, and I rubbed comforting circles on his back while I softly hummed in apology.

"Eren.. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you.. I'm sorry for hurting you. I didn't mean to.. I'm really sorry." I squeezed him tighter and reassured him and myself.

"Hnnnn.." 

I'm sorry Eren. But hearing you call me that-- Could it be you're starting to remember? Eren. You have to. If you don't, I'll make you. I know it sounds absurd. To make him remember of the horrible past that made him suffer so much and even rob him out of his humanity. 

But I have to.

I have to make him remember about me. About us. 

I have to make him remember that he is mine. From his past life until now.

That's how greedy I am.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Suppression backfires.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An update. Finally. Woah I'm kind proud of myself. I couldn't even believe I've done this. 
> 
> I don't get the summary. Forgive me.

I grimaced and snorted in satisfaction after grinding Hanji's face on the desk. I had enough of her asking me why my eyes are extra deadly and my mood so rotten than usual. I poured a generous amount of hand sanitizer on my palm and rubbed my hands together before slipping it back to my bag and swinging it to my shoulder, ignoring Hanji’s annoying giggle. I strode out of the classroom and almost ran out the halls. The damned professor has taken his sweet time in discussing about his nonsense love life instead of the lesson, and it's fucking past 3:00 pm. Fucking past the dismissal time of the kindergarten.

I rushed to get to the station, and cursed the whole train ride. Finally reaching my stop, I hurriedly got out of the station, and ran as fast as I could. I arrived at the kindergarten sweaty and breathless, finding Eren digging on the sand box in front of the main building.

“Eren.”

His little figure straightened as he stood up from being called, dropping his little plastic shovel. A smile graced his face but then an unsure expression immediately replaced it, and he continued standing on his spot.

“Let’s go home.”

I held out a hand after walking a few steps near him, leaving a safe distance between us. I know he’s still shaken up of what happened early this morning when I lost a screw from hearing him call me ‘that’. I feel like a guy dumped by someone I confessed to.

I am still trying to think on how I could make him come close but the rustling sound of the sand under his little shoes made me snap out of my thoughts. His warmth transferred into me as our fingertips connected, and his smile instantly brightened my ass-fucked day.

“Eren wants to go home with Levi.”

I couldn’t help lifting him off the ground and carrying him all the way to my apartment in my arms, even if he's filthy with sand. We went home like that, bathing in the bright orange of the sun low in the horizon, discussing about his day at school.

* * *

 

“Levi? I’m so sorry but could I leave Eren there for the night? I need to stay in the office for an overtime. I’ll not be out till 2 am.”

“Sure.”

“I’m so sorry. And thank you as always. I’m really indebted to you.”

“Don’t worry about it. And please don’t overwork yourself Mrs. Jaeger.”

9:30 pm. It is way past the brat’s bedtime but he’s still busy littering my whole apartment with damned legos. His dark blue, star-printed pajamas matched the carpet as he rummaged down on the floor, sticking the plastic toys together into irregular shaped blocks. I carefully put my phone down the bedside table in the bedroom and walked to the living room where Eren is.

“Eren. You’re sleeping here.”

Uneasiness discreetly showed on his face after I mentioned that he’s not going to be picked up by his mom for the night. I held back a sigh in my chest.

“Mama is picking Eren up later, and buy ice cream on the store.”

“Your mama is busy working. She’ll pick you up tomorrow.”

Still nervous about the commotion earlier I see. Not that I can blame him

“Fine. I’ll tell her you don’t want to. Wait for a bit, I’ll call her.”

“No!”

He is already clinging to my leg, his limbs wrapped around it and his face buried before I can even move to get my phone again.

“No. I wanna sleep with Levi.”

I held back the urge to hug him, and went ahead to the bedroom.

“Yeah. You’re not getting on the bed until you don’t keep those rectangular blocks away.”

“It’s not rectang— rectangol..” The last word he spoke left his lips with almost an inaudible whisper. “.. blocks.. It’s lego.”

“Ohoh. Is a brat who doesn’t know how to say ‘rectangular’ properly smart-mouthing me?”

“I can say it! Rectangol.. Rectangoral! Hm!”

Eren’s eyes lit up after his tongue clumsily rolled only to jumble up the letters, his face bearing a triumphant smile with his arms crossed for emphasis, and I had to pinch myself to hold back a loud laughter. I couldn’t resist the fucking cuteness, I’ll die, so as soon as he tossed the last piece of lego on his little toy bag, I swooped down and lifted him up from the floor, and then threw both of us on my large, soft bed. His bubbling giggles filled the room, finding it such a huge racket.

 

“Eren lied earlier. I don’t hate you.”

“…”

“Levi. Love you Levi.”

 

Another unexpected words coming out of this brat’s mouth on an unexpected time. I was taken aback, pausing from lifting the covers until his little shoulders for a while. He said it with droopy eyes, and a cheek squished on the pillow. I leaned over to his side to turn the blue lava lamp off, but the brat seems still not done talking.

 

“Levi loves me too?”

 

The question was followed by a yawn and rubbing of eyes. I stared at him for a brief moment, before switching the lamp off. Immediately, after the darkness covered the room in one blink of a second, I pressed my lips on his forehead and sniffed his hair then tucked myself in. A soft hum, rustling of sheets and familiar warmth snuggling on my chest were what I received as a response from the kiss.

 

-

 

_“Heichou.”_

_The whisper made me roll to my side and face the source of the voice. Turquoise gleamed in darkness, directly locked on my deep granite ones._

_“I love you.”_

_Straight to my heart the words went, and desiring to say the same back to him, my hand caressed the side of his face earning myself a soft flutter of those thick lashes that hides the pair of illuminating orbs. A hand grasped my shirt, hard, as intense as those stares bore on me. Rustling of fabric filled the room, while touches where both given and taken between the two of us._

_The touches became intimate, making our blood boil and run wild in our veins. Heat lingered in both of our skins as the aftermath of our bodies rubbing against each other._

_More rustling of fabric, and soon we’re both bare. Only the blankets kept us from sheer nudity, and the distance between us completely ceased. Our limbs tangled together and our eyes were glued at each other. We shared our warmth that transferred from our finger tips, from our chests against each other, and from our lips mingling together._

_His moans were sweet melody to my ears, triggering my longing for his body. Slowly, I slid my finger down his face, my fingers trailing down his neck, to his chest, and to his side until it reaches his plump rear. A certain touch to a certain part elicited another moan from him, which was a little bit loud._

_“Levi.. Levi!”_

  
  
_His scream-like whispers pierced the silence of the night. The voice coated with rapture and desire did nothing but entice me and my burning longing. Graceful as how the moon rises, he lifted his own body, settling himself on top of me. My hands slid down the smooth skin of his sides, caressing the sharp bumps of those hip bones and his soft inner thighs. More moans started to drive me crazy each time it reached my ear._

_“Please..”_

_A soft, wet squelch and the wet pop of his cherry lips seemed to reverberate in my ears. Need filled me._

_“Hnng—“_

_Our voices blended together. Slowly, I made my way into him, his intense warmth sheathing around me. I groaned in pleasure, feeling myself desiring for more. My hands unconsciously traveled to his waist and I buried my fingers on the delicate skin. With a firm hold, I pushed him down, feeling his slim torso writhing and shuddering as he lowered down on me, while I sunk up on him._

_“Ohhh.. Levi.. Levi..”_

_Ecstasy. His voice overflows with it._

_For a brief silent moment disturbed only by irregular gasps and breaths, we stayed like that, savoring the moment as our bodies become one under the pale moonlight. His weight hefts on me pleasantly, and a creak from the wooden bed resonates as he leaned down for a kiss. Lips to lips, we touched, like butterflies’ wings fluttering against each other, the momentum eventually escalating until the pecks turns into a molten, passionate kiss. As if hungry for each other, we desperately connected our mouths repeatedly, enjoying how it fits perfectly. More waves of heat crawled on every fiber of my muscle from the exchange of the wet touch, hot breaths and scalding body heat._

_My fingers run through his chestnut locks, and his raked on my ebony ones. I twitched inside of him, triggering his walls to clam and clench around me._

 

_“Ohhh.. Ohh—Ahhh.. Ahh..! Ahh! Ahhhh!”_

_A hush fell outside. The breeze died down, and the leaves from the trees stopped rustling. It was as if it’s making way, quieting down solely for Eren’s moans to resonate throughout the night._

_Like a deity, an angel, a celestial being that had fallen from above, sheer beauty and allure beamed from him as we make love gracefully._

_His voice is shaky, cut up into moans that synchronized the wet slaps of our colliding flesh. His nails dug on my chest, while he tried to keep his balance. His legs folded and unfolded from bouncing up and down on me, meeting my upward thrusts to deepen our connection as much as possible._

_“Hahh—“_

_I winced from the sudden tightness. Eren is coming close to his edge, as his intake of breath become more and more ragged, his chest heaving up and down from every suck of the damp air. His movement became erratic, and his balance unstable. He couldn’t keep up the movement anymore, as he just sat on my throbbing member, whining._

_“Eren—“_

_I gripped his thighs and held him up as I lifted my self from lying down. Biting on the junction where his neck and shoulder meets, I let go of him and let gravity pull him down until I am inside him again. His nails clawed on my back, and I repeated the process, making the both of us groan and shudder against each other in pleasure._

_A loud, painfully long moan tear in the room, followed by a shoot of warmth between the two of us. Eren shivered in my arms as he reached his peak, probably seeing sparks while he slowly went down. It didn’t take long for his breaths to become gasps and whines as I continued on pulling in and out, climbing my way to the edge._

_“Levi!”_

_Just one call of my name._

_I felt my foreskin roll back from the last, deepest thrust I delivered inside of Eren’s burning body. I grunted from my release, my essence spilling in his tight path and filling the spaces further deeper and around my length, marking everything of him. I let my self drop back down to the bed, holding him close as he bounced on top of me._

_“Eren.”_

_The breeze came back. The wind playfully slipped between twigs and leaves and branches, playing a soft swishing lullaby that shut the bright greens behind the lids and sent Eren to sleep._

_“I love you.”_

_-_

My whole body felt like on flames. The scorching heat hammered me out of sleep, and I grimaced at the thought of the familiar wet sensation in my pants.

 

I can’t believe I just had a fucking wet dream. With the brat sleeping beside me. And to make matters worst, he is the content of my lucid fantasy, for fuck’s sake.

 

Dreaming about the past again, thanks so much brain. Well, it’s not a surprise anymore. But to dream of that certain moment, the first time we shared our warmth.. What a fucking great timing. Waking up after such realistic dream made me think it just happened. And what’s worse, my suppression of such bodily desires seems to be taking a toll on me.

 

No. Not yet. He’s too young. Fuck hormones.

 

I stepped out of the shower and changed into a pair of clean underwear and pants. With a face of disdain, I threw my cum stained ones on the laundry basket, and went to the kitchen to brew coffee up.

 

The clock says 2:00 am. Fucking great.

 

Curses spilled off my mouth, good thing my goddamn coffee didn’t , when phone rings suddenly reverberated from the bedroom. I dashed in as quickly and quietly as possible, pressing the button immediately and running out to the kitchen again. Good thing the brat is a heavy sleeper.

 

I sorted the people I know in my mind, thinking who the fuck would make a phone call in the wee hours of the morning. I’ll kill Hanji tomorrow.

 

“Hey there Levi boy!”

 

“You better be thinking of your death wish Hanji for I’ll rip your fucking head off tomorrow.”

 

”Woah wait wait what’s wrong!? Is it such a bad thing to call my best friend?”

 

“Fucking look at the clock! And who the fuck is your best friend.”

 

“How stingy.. I felt my cochlea crack. What happened? Had a nasty wet dream?”

 

I mustered all of my strength and hung up as hard as I could, hoping to damage her ear drums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn I'm so sorry. I know this is getting lame, I don't even know where I'm going with this but yeah I just wrote what's on my mind. Oops and I guess rating goes up here. Though it's only mild.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh. How was it? No good? Ehehe. I'm sorry. I'm still glad if you guys read it till the end. This is the first chapter (if ever I will continue this into a series) though and I think this'll be a long one. Though I'm not much of a consistent updater if you know what I mean. I'm sorry for the summary. It sounds like a crazy yandere doesn't it. Well. Levi here is a little like that after all anyway. 
> 
> Please feel free to tell if there are any errors. I'm not really a proofreader so.. Yeah.
> 
> Anyway thank you! Criticisms are welcomed as much as kudos are!


End file.
